Have you ever really love me?
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: A veces la realidad de las cosas te impide ver lo que realmente amas


**No soy dueña de Mai Hime o sus personajes.**

**Todos los derechos reservados al autor/es de la canción a continuacion utilizada.**

**Canción: Have you ever really love a woman?**

**Artista: Bryan Adams**

* * *

Esta dinámica se ha estado repitiendo desde hace varias semanas, suena el despertador, me levanto, estiro mis músculos del cuello y la espalda, me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha antes de ir a trabajar mientras ella se queda unos minutos más en la cama; ser la presidenta de tu propia compañía tiene sus ventajas, llegas a la hora que te plazca y te vas a la hora que te plazca, pero no todos tenemos ere privilegio, algunos tenemos que lidiar con jefes prepotentes y explotadores y aunque ella me ofreció la posibilidad de un puesto en la firma, la verdad no me sentiría muy bien conmigo misma, amo mi trabajo y quiero sobresalir por mi propio esfuerzo y sé que ella lo hace con las mejores intenciones pero es mejor así.

Cuando salgo de la ducha ella está preparando sus ropas para ese día, ni siquiera no miramos cuando pasamos una al lado de la otra, ni siquiera un beso de buenos días o un apapacho matutino como en los primeros años que vivíamos juntas, nuestras vidas profesionales nos están alejando de esos momentos; sin embargo no hemos hecho nada por evitarlo.

Nuestras pláticas ya no son íntimas, simples o tontas, ahora solo hablamos de contratos, firmas, clientes, diseños, entregas, etc., idiomas completamente diferentes.

Termino de alistarme y ella sale del baño y solo veo su reflejo en el espejo, una simple toalla blanca cubriendo ese cuerpo que tantas noches ansiaba tenerlo entre mis brazos; ahora solo me conformo con saber que está al otro lado de la cama, ni una caricia ni un te amo antes de dormir.

Me voy a la cocina para ver que puedo almorzar y le dejo la habitación sola para que se aliste. Cuando ella llega a la cocina yo ya voy de salida y lo único que sale de mi boca es "nos vemos"

Cuando regreso del trabajo lo único que quiero es descansar, ver algo de televisión, cenar y dormir; pero mis planes se desvanecen cuando abro la puerta; ella está en la cocina preparando la cena y yo paso de largo hasta la sala, enciendo la televisión y veo lo primero que aparece en la pantalla, ella me pide que le ayude pero yo hago caso omiso, el estrés es mi gran enemigo y lo único que hace es aflorar lo peor de mi. Ella se desespera porque no le hago caso, comienza hablar de su estresante día, de los problemas que tiene y lo único que pide es algo de ayuda en la casa, lo cual provoca que yo le responda con mi propia dosis de estrés, problemas y mi jefe insufrible que me presiona todos los días y nuestra discusión se alarga, ella comienza a elevar su tono de voz y hacer movimientos bruscos con los brazos que no sabía que podía hacer; esta relación va en picada y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Pero hoy fue el peor día de todos, después de nuestra discusión de cada día, ella la terminó de golpe con una simple oración "¡Tu ya no me amas, no me amas de verdad!"

Ahora me siento como esos hombres que no valoran a su pareja y que tanto critique.

**To really love a woman  
To understand her, you gotta know her deep inside  
Hear every thought, see every dream  
And give her wings, when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself  
Lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman  
**

Con eso dicho se va y se encierra en la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza; yo me quede en la sala completamente abrumada y confundida; que nos estaba pasando, esas no éramos nosotras, nunca nos habíamos hablado así y no me gusta estar así; comienzo a sentir una opresión en mi pecho e inmediatamente reconozco el sentimiento "miedo"; esta noche dormiré en el sofá.

Este día no pinta mejor, para empezar desperté con un dolor en el cuello por no dormir en mi espaciosa cama, hacer fresco y tengo frio y no cerré los ojos en toda la noche por estar pensando en los acontecimientos de anoche; volteo hacia el pasillo y alcanzo a ver que la puerta sigue cerrada, este día no será el mejor de todos.

Mientras preparo algo para almorzar, enciendo el radio y esta un programa de clásicas y la siguiente en la lista es Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman? de Bryan Adams, realmente no estoy de humor para canciones románticas pero tampoco tengo ganas de buscar estación por estación, subo el volumen y reanudo mi tarea, no he escuchado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, creo que no saldrá en todo el día.

**When you love a woman ****  
****You tell her that she's really wanted****  
****When you love a woman****  
****You tell her that she's the one****  
****Because she needs somebody to tell her ****  
****That it's gonna last forever****  
****So tell me have you ever really****  
****Really really ever loved a woman?****  
**

Me doy de topes contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que escucho mi celular, es mi jefe y le urge que llegue a la oficina, "cuando no le urge a este tipo". Devoro mi desayuno de tres bocados y salgo corriendo hacia el auto, enciendo y la radio y esta la misma canción, "creo que los conductores de radio se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerme el día miserable".

Llego a la oficina y ahí está él gritándole a todo mundo, me dirige la mirada y me bombardea con preguntas sobre el proyecto, fecha de entrega, modificaciones, etc., toda pregunta cuanto se le ocurre. Paso el día frente a la computadora y al teléfono hasta que uno de mis colegas se le ocurre poner su música, Have you ever really loved a woman?, "¿En serio?, ¿todos tratan de hacerme sentir más miserable o es solo una cruel coincidencia?"

**To really love a woman**  
**Let her hold you till you know **  
**How she needs to be touched**  
**You've gotta breathe her, really taste her**  
**Till you can feel her in your blood**  
**And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes**  
**You know you really love a woman**

Son pasadas las 8:00 de la noche, tiempo de retirarme, suficiente trabajo por hoy, guardo todo y salgo huyendo de la oficina, me subo al auto y enciendo la radio, "¿es en serio?, ¿otra vez la misma canción?", me doy por vencida, no podría sentirme más miserable; gran error.

Cuando llego a la casa todo está en silencio, solo la luz de la sala y la cocina están encendidas, cierro la puerta sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, no hay nadie, volteo hacia la cocina y ahí esta, sentada en el desayunador con una caja de pañuelos desechables, no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia; tiene la tetera en el fuego y comienza a chillar pero no hace ningún esfuerzo por retirarla.

Es ahí cuando siento como si me vertieran un balde de agua helada, si pensaba que no podría sentirme más miserable, estaba muy equivocada; pero es ahí cuando entiendo lo que es realmente amar a alguien y lo miserable que eres cuando esa persona está sufriendo. No es darle todas las riquezas del mundo, o ir a los restaurantes más caros o vivir ostentosamente, es estar con ella en la buenas y en las malas solo para brindarle una mano amiga o un hombro en que llorar, ser oídos cuando necesite hablar, ser su soporte cuando haya caído, ser el abrigo cuando tenga frío, ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños y alcanzar las estrellas, simplemente hacerla feliz. Algo me hace reaccionar y dirigirme hacia la cocina y terminar con ese chillido molesto; podría jurar que vi una mini yo golpeándome en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

Quito la tetera y el ruido cesa, apago la estufa y me volteo a verla, ella se levanta inmediatamente con un pañuelo en la mano limpiándose la lagrimas, "lo siento, no la escuche; preparare algo de cenar solo dame unos minutos"

Verla en ese estado me rompe el corazón, me abalanzo sobre ella, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso con desesperación; ella, sorprendida, trata de apartarme pero no la dejo, la acorralo contra la pared y no me retiro hasta que se haya calmado, después de un par de minutos deja de resistirse y se relaja y comienza a corresponder al beso.

**When you love a woman**  
**You tell her that she's really wanted**  
**When you love a woman**  
**You tell her that she's the one**  
**Because she needs somebody to tell her **  
**That you'll always be together**  
**So tell me have you ever really**  
**Really really ever loved a woman**

Rompemos el beso cuando nos falta el aliento, pero no me alejo, aun sostengo su rostro entre mis manos y pongo mi frente sobre la de ella y comienzo hablar mientras veo sus labios.

- No quiero esto -

- Disculpa -

- No quiero esto, no quiero una vida que me aleje de ti, no quiero permanecer en la misma habitación contigo y sentirme cien metros tan lejos -

- Yo tampoco quiero esto - me contesta con la voz entre cortada

- Quiero volver a esas noches en las que nos desvelábamos viendo películas o haciendo el amor y despertábamos abrazadas, quiero volver a esas ridículas conversaciones sobre qué película era mejor, o de las novedades que había cada ver que nos reuníamos con las chicas, quiero que cada mañana al despertar mi corazón salte de alegría con tan solo verte, quiero volver a ver esa sonrisa que muestras cuando estas dormida, quiero… - deja escapar una risilla

- Yo quiero pasar el tiempo juntas en silencio durante las tardes lluviosas, quiero que me abraces las noches de invierno y sentir tu calor, quiero volver a conectarme contigo - me interrumpe mientras acaricia mi cuello con sus pulgares, ahora soy yo quien deja salir una pequeña risita.

Me separo de ella lo suficiente para verla a los ojos, oh Dios hace cuanto que no me perdía en esos hermosos ojos carmesí.

- No quiero perderte, no quiero volver a estar sola - le digo mientras la lagrimas comienzan bajar por mis mejillas - renunciare a mi trabajo y buscare otro que no me estrese tanto, que me permita estar más tiempo contigo -

- yo disminuiré mis horas en la oficina y delegare más trabajo, después de todo es uno de los privilegios de ser jefe - ambas nos reímos ante esta afirmación.

- Perdóname Shizuru por todo este tiempo que te ignore y te hice daño... Te amo - comienza a llorar de nuevo

- Oh Natsuki yo también te amo, también perdóname - me abraza con fuerza tratando de sofocar su llanto sin éxito alguno.

**You got to give her some faith, hold her tight  
A little tenderness, gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, taking good care of you  
You really gotta love your woman**

**And when you find yourself**  
**Lying helpless in her arms**  
**You know you really love a woman**

Estuvimos abrazadas por varios minutos hasta que yo hago el primer movimiento, volteo mi cabeza hasta que mis labios están cerca de su oído, sin romper el abrazo, y comienzo a susurrarle la letra de la canción que había escuchado toda la mañana; ella se mueve hasta esconder su rostro en el espacio entre mi mandíbula y mi hombro, siento como sonríe cuando le empiezo a cantar al oído.

Con movimientos suaves la empiezo a llevar hacia la sala, al sentir que llegamos al descansabrazos del sofá grande la empiezo a recostar lentamente sobre él; para ese entonces ya había comenzado a dar muestras de mi cariño con pequeños besos en su cuello y a través de la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca; la beso con ternura pero conforme avanzo el beso se vuelve más intenso y lleno de pasión, mis deseos de poseerla van en aumento con cada caricia que ella hace sobre mi espalda. Shizuru me ha cedido todo el control de la situación, solo quiere que la tome en esos momentos.

Sus manos diestras han logrado deshacerse de mi ropa y yo como fiel amante hice lo mismo con la suyas.

Y ahí bajo el techo de nuestro hogar, piel con piel, hicimos el amor hasta avanzada la noche, como en la primera vez que nos unimos en un encuentro de pasión y lujuria hasta que nuestros cuerpos no fueron capaces de responder como hubiéramos querido.

Mientras estábamos recostadas en el sofá, ella sobre mi cuerpo, viéndonos a los ojos, esperando que el sueño nos llevara a descansar, termine de cantarle la canción que había interrumpido por causa de la actividad física, hasta que por fin me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's the one  
Because she needs somebody to tell her  
That it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman?**

**Just tell me have you ever really**  
**Really really ever loved a woman?**


End file.
